USUK - Monsters and Magic
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred is attacked by a gwyllig and Arthur comes to the rescue. Afterwards, things get a bit heavy and then light again. I may do multile chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND PAST STUFF! Thanks again!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm excited! I'm a priestess of my three-member coven! It's so weird but… wow… If you want to learn more about it please contact me via PM!_

 _This story is probably going to have more chapters, but it might stay a one-shot. I don't know yet so… Meh._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SLIGHT YAOI AND PAST MENTIONS! I don't own Alfred, Arthur, or Hetalia as a whole! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Magic and Monsters**

Standing there shaking wasn't going to help anything, but Alfred couldn't force himself to move. Not that he wanted to approach the massive black dog that was growling at him whatsoever. He felt cold, like he'd stepped into a freezer and couldn't get out, the chill seeping into him. Frozen both in place and in reality… The beast drew closer, the rotting smell of its breath almost intoxicating, but in a horrifying way.

He heard a door open in the lower level of the Brit's house, feeling a slight sense of relief but then panic as the dog whipped its head around and bolted toward the sound. "Alfred?" a familiar voice called. The blonde needed to move, needed to stop that monster, needed to do something rather than continue to be stuck!

As soon as his still-shaking feet hit the hallway, Alfred heard that same voice begin to chant in a language he'd heard only a few times. The sound of it stopped him in his tracks, but not in fear. Through the doorway at the end of the hallway he saw a flash of pale green light and then a human figure silhouetted for just a moment before the otherworldly echo of the beast's whines faded out.

"How… the bloody hell… did that gwyllgi… get in here…?" Arthur's words were broken by heaving breaths, the older man looking exhausted and annoyed. "That was _not_ … what I wanted to do… when I got home…" He leaned into the doorframe and closed his eyes. "Help me just get into a chair…"

The sapphire-eyed man rushed forward and wrapped one of Arthur's arms around his shoulders and one of his arms around his waist, the elder nodding off just as the two slowly made their way to the living room. Alfred settled the other into the more comfortable of the armchairs and then sat across from him in the couch. "Are you going to be okay?" The Brit, stubborn as ever, waved him off.

"I'll be okay, Alfred. It just took more out of me to get that monster out of here since it decided to target me…" He smiled softly before letting his eyes close. "I haven't had to do that for about six hundred years, so at least that's good." Alfred saw him relax and then sober a little. "It was always children whom they would terrify…"

"Why did it turn on you so suddenly?" His emerald eyes snapped open, their angry, fearful, hurt look causing the other to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry if that was really personal or something. You know I don't understand magic things and creatures so-"

At the raise of Arthur's hand, the younger man shut his mouth. "The type that had targeted you is one of those that sense the hurt you've done to people. The greater the number and intensity that you've inflicted, the more the beast wants you… Now do you understand?" He looked sobered and sorrowful, like he was in great pain.

The realized hit him like a dump truck on the freeway. "Even though it's in the past or a necessary thing that we had to do, like war?" Arthur nodded and sighed heavily. "But… That's not fair! It's not like we _wanted_ to hurt people! They wanted to hurt us back so we had to do _something_ about-!"

"Alfred, stop…" The Brit had curled up into a ball in the chair, lightly trembling. "Stop making me think about it... For you it was mostly necessary, but for most of us older nations… We relished in wars and hurting people just for _fun_ … Selfish wars… Wars and hurts that can't be taken back…" He looked at the younger. "You're the reason I fought one of the wars I regret the most…"

His blood went cold again. "Hey… it was mostly my fault anyway… You don't need to…" His words trailed off the other walked over and hugged him tightly. "Arthur…" He hugged him back and heard him sniffle a bit. "Don't cry…" The Brit backed off and wiped his eyes before nodding. "You want to talk about it more?" Arthur shook his head no and touched his shoulder, then his cheek, sending a few little sparks of interest through the other blonde. "Alright…"

"Thanks…" The older man bent down a little and met his mouth for a brief moment, leaving no time for Alfred to react or even kiss back before he slid off and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The other blonde stayed where he was for a few long moments, trying to comprehend what had all happened, and then walked in behind him. "You should teach me magic."

"What?" Arthur ducked his head out of the refrigerator. "Why do you want to learn magic, not to mention that it can be very difficult to teach and you might not even have the talent and I'm not exactly the most patient teacher."

"I want to be able to protect myself if it happens again, and not just that gwyllgi, but other things to. Good things." The Brit closed the door and leaned against the appliance, looking inquisitively at the taller blonde. "C'mon… I've lived with you for how many years? I've seen things you've done and I want to do them too…"

"Alright…" The blue-eyed man strode forward and touched Arthur's cheek briefly before kissing him for longer than before, waiting for the other to make a move for him to stop before he broke it. "On rule though; you can't do anything that may harm someone, even if it was for a prank or something stupid like that."

"Okay."

"And can we eat before I begin teaching you?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two! I've decided to write more, as I train my new young aspirant while she is sick. I've realized that being an instructor is hard… But fun and rewarding!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for NOT THIS CHAPTER BUT FUTURE ONES! I don't own Alfred, Arthur, or Hetalia!_

 **USUK – Monsters and Magic – Chapter Two**

"Don't try to let anything break your concentration," was one of the repetitive commands that Arthur had used for the fourth time now. The pair were sitting across from one another, cross-legged and gradually getting tired of the whole mediation exercise after only ten minutes. "Just…" The elder sighed, seeing the slightly annoyed look on the other's face. "Apparently the way I was taught won't work for you…"

Alfred shook his head and opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "And how long exactly did learning to 'feel for the energy' this way take when you were learning?" He stretched out his arms, stiff from being still.

"Around twenty years…" he admitted, getting a 'humph' in response. "But this is integral to your success! Learning to feel for energies, your own within you and those outside in the world, and manipulate them to your will is the pinnacle definition of using magic!" Alfred groaned at his droning on and then the emerald-eyed man sighed. "I know from having to deal with you and being with you that you learn best by experiencing it, not just having it be guided… And that you prefer to learn on your feet, in a somewhat dangerous scenario…"

"So…?" Alfred asked, no sarcasm in his words. So long as the mode of the instruction was changed he'd be fine with it. "I'm not a book learner…" Arthur nodded and then stood, extending a hand to help the other blonde up. "What are we doing now?"

The elder smiled. "I think a place bubbling with energy will speed up the process as well as teach you the lesson effectively. C'mon." The pair walked out into the late afternoon sunlight, rich and dark gold as the globe of fire began to set. The sapphire-eyed man was a bit surprised when Arthur took his hand, a pleasant little smile on his face as they set off into the woods.

Brambles tugged at his jeans and branches scratched up his face a little, nothing too badly, until Arthur had them stop at a small clearing, whose edges were lined with stones worn with age, some of them having patterns resembling well-worn runes. The elder breathed in and then out in a long, slow motion. "Alright. I'm going to summon a few creatures and you will try to discern, using only your vague perception of sensing energy, what matter of creatures they are."

Alfred nodded and tried to calm his excitement down as much as he could in order to sense. He had felt a few little things, but sensing a creature, not to mention its intentions, seemed impossible. "Ready?" The younger nodded and then heard those same chanting words, an incantation, a summoning, ring through the clearing. He felt a shiver run through his very core and then an explosive mass of energy sang all around him, all of it warranting his attention and overwhelming him, dropping to a knee due to the impact. "What do you sense?"

"Um… Nothing here wants to hurt me… They're all just curious…" He felt something tiny land on his shoulder, a few miniscule tugs at his hair. "What are they?"

"Just a few fairies that live here. They're invested in why I brought you here…" He spoke a few more words and then more of the light, faint pressures of their landing on him. "I think you'll be able to see them… They have a powerful energy, so the more you sense them the more you will be able to see them"

Alfred opened his eyes to see a blue winged creature trying to wrestle his glasses off his face, its eyes inquisitive and its body looking like glass; fragile and hollow, the color changing in hue according with the light. He turned his head, much to the dismay of a few more of the pastel-colored creatures, one slipping from his hair and catching itself only with its dragonfly-like wings. There were so many of them on his shoulders and in his pockets that he was worried that he was going to crush them just with a brush of his fingers.

"I know, right?" Arthur, smiling, had a palm extended, one of the fairies sitting on his palm, leaning its back against his thumb as the human spoke to it, having a soft conversation. "Don't worry, they are a hardy folk, and they aren't very easy to scare or anything." Alfred nodded just a little, one fairy swearing in his ear, or at least he thought it was due to the fierce tone of its gibberish language.

"This one here-" he lifted his hand a bit, the creature hanging onto his thumb- "she is very curious as to why I allowed you to sense them. I said that you wanted to learn and that their energy is very easy to sense, so…" The tiny winged creature flew off his hand and hovered close to the younger man's face, her pale green eyes searching. She then said one word and flew back to the elder blonde. "She likes you."

"That's a good thing, I'm assuming." The rest of the fairies lifted off him and then the entire swarm – was that correct? – disappeared into the glen. Arthur nodded and smiled, and the other blonde just couldn't stop smiling himself either. "Why… Why am I so happy right now?"

"It's probably their influence on you. Their main defense is to make the people that may be threatened by them to be happy. They won't be hurt by a happy person…" He walked over to Alfred and sighed. "Now that you've sensed them your goal is to be able to sense energy everywhere, even in your sleep. It won't take too long, if what you've felt here is to be correct. It took me a year and a half to be able to do what you just did."

Alfred leaned against him and then felt his energy overwhelm him. It felt wistful… Remembering… "You okay? You feel off…"

"Fine, fine… I'm just remembering my training and how long it took me and… I'm happy that you're already able to feel so much…" He sighed softly, the younger blonde feeling the giddiness from the fairies leave him. "You're doing so well… And once you can feel it all the time I'll teach you some incantation magic."

"Like what you did here?" He felt a bit of warm happiness at the thought of being able to summon those fairies again, and even more when Arthur nodded. "Awesome…" He then felt Arthur take his hand, his energy flowing into him with a calm, collected note.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for fucking up the last chapter's title! I didn't realize it until it was after it was published! And also, I do a lot of research for these chapters, learning about the creatures in detail. It takes a good solid thirty minutes each time. So for those of you who may doubt my intellectual integrity (a.k.a. don't think I know what I'm talking about) I do._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING. I don't own Alfred, Arthur, or Hetalia! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Monsters and Magic – Chapter Three**

The iridescent, almost metallic-looking threads of energy that wove into a vague sphere about three feet in diameter in the center of the room, the point of the summoning, broke apart once more, much to Alfred's frustration.

"Don't worry," the other blonde said, cutting off the stream of energy from himself to the younger man, having aided him in his attempts. "Not everyone gets it in their first day or so. Sometimes it takes a month or more-"

"Again." The sapphire-eyed man extended his hands again and closed his eyes. Arthur felt a pull of energy, strained and annoyed and frustrated, and before he could stop it the sphere formed again and he heard a soft thump of something landing on the old wooden floor.

The energy broke, but standing in its place was a green-toned dog, faintly glowing and going up to Alfred. "I told you I could do it!" the younger man smiled and extended a hand to the animal, the creature backing away and sitting down. It barked. The Brit's blood went cold.

At the second bark, Alfred felt a sense of dread fill him, and as the creature opened its mouth to bark a third time the elder blonde jumped on the beast, binding the dog in energy after he wrestled its mouth closed, and forced it to dissipate into wisps of smoke. The acrid smell of burning cloth and to some degree flesh hit the air as the dread lifted, but the bespectacled man slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor as his vision flickered and dimmed… The last thing he remembered correctly is Arthur running in slow motion to him, palm extended with green energy collecting in his hand…

Alfred awoke with a slow start, his head feeling a bit fuzzy but feeling no worse than that. He felt warm, comfortable, secure… "Don't you ever scare me like that…" There it was, that soft, worried-but-able-to-be-scolding tone... The elder blonde was fussing over him as best he could, looking nervous and yet still angry. "You're lucky that I'm a healer and caught on that the creature was a faerie dog or…" He shook his head a bit.

"I summoned something… dark…?" He grew worried on so many levels… "I didn't want to do that, so why did it happen?"

Arthur sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Summoning is dependent of the type of energy you give to the creature for it to be pulled into our world. You were tired, frustrated, angry… That focused itself on a creature that would give you, lacking a better way to put it, what you deserved. What you put into anything dealing with magic you get back in return. Darkness breeds darkness. Light breeds light. You didn't have a desire for a certain creature either, so the world sort of gave you whatever it wanted."

"So it was my fault…?" He felt cold anger at himself bury its claws into him. "Are you okay? I sorta remember you rushing toward me with your energy… And did that creature hurt you when you jumped on it?!" Worry filled him now, heightening his awareness.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. I did get a fairly nasty burn…" He touched his chest, both that area and his stomach looking somewhat thicker. "I healed them as best I could after I made sure you weren't going to get hurt anymore. That creature was siphoning your energy… You were so close to…" The hand on his shirt crumpled the fabric. "You terrified me…"

Alfred tapped his other hand, which was resting lightly on the bedspread, the elder turning his head with a few glinting tears in his emerald eyes. The younger opened his arms and sat up a bit, the Brit relaxing into his embrace. "I promise not to summon firstly without you here and secondly not with a negative mind…"

"Thanks…"

The younger laughed a little bit at that response and replied with his own. "You're thanking me? That's rare like this…" He felt the other merely snuggle in closer, feeling the bandages wound around his chest and feeling a twinge of regret for his progress, no matter the results. "I'm sorry…"

"I've had worse…" His voice was touched with a bit of pain.

"But I did it… It was my fault…" He mentally ran through all the times he had hurt him, physically, mentally, emotionally… "I…"

"Stop thinking about the negative; I can feel it from you. Just breathe…" Alfred felt a hand lie flat on his chest, warmth from that touch spreading throughout him. He could've thought that it was just merely his body's reaction to the warmth, but he felt a trickle of energy flow between them. "Just calm yourself and you'll be okay… I'm fine, so don't worry about me. It's going to take a lot more than just a little faerie dog to hurt me badly enough that you need to worry."

Alfred nodded and sighed softly. "You're weaker as it is. I don't need your energy, and we both should just sleep for now…" He felt Arthur nod against his chest and hunker down a bit more.

Silence was all that followed from that point on.


	4. Chapter 4

_So… This is going to lead into SMUT. Due to a lovely reviewer who goes by_ _ **hisuiryuu**_ _there is going to be smut and stuff in the last chapter. So, THANKS TO HISUIRYUU!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for LITERALLY ALFRED MAKES AN APHORDISIAC! I don't own Hetalia, Alfred, or Arthur! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Monsters and Magic – Chapter Four**

Alfred skimmed through the older bookshelves in the basement of Arthur's house, looking for a book of spellwork he could practice with. He wasn't exactly _allowed_ , but it would be okay for just a little bit to augment his somewhat monotonous training thus far. He'd summoned all manner of creatures, from the smallest of fairies to the biggest of hippogriffs. But Arthur had never thought to try incantation magic…

He found an especially large tomb and lugged it out of place, flipping to a relatively innocent-sounding spell inked on its thinned pages. A simple spell for growing plants. What could go wrong with that…? Alfred took in a breath and read the wording as best he could, hoping that the intention in his mind would cover it.

"Hey Alfred what do you want for-?" His attention was turned to Arthur, who was walking into the room, tying an apron about his waist. His mind turned… and so did the spell… The elder blonde staggered a bit and then gripped one of the bookshelves to support himself.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" He knew that he had screwed up royally… Arthur's eyes didn't look up at him in hate though, but in a dark, rich emotion that the other knew only too well… "Oh God…"

"What… did you do…?" He was breathing his words past almost labored breathing, his body looking weaker and almost trembling. His emerald eyes locked onto the book and he glared at him as best he could in his state. "You tried to…? Without my help?" Arthur walked over to the tomb, flipping through it in a panicked way, almost tearing a few of the translucent pages. The younger blonde looked on in embarrassment and anger at himself as he watched the other's cheek grow pink and his expressions change to encompass what he'd done.

"Did I hex you? Like… a love hex?" Arthur looked at him in silence, but his silence was all that was needed to relay so much information. "Dammit…" The sapphire-eyed man walked over to him and touched his shoulder, looking over at the pages. "Is there anything to get rid of it?"

"N-No…" The younger felt sympathy for the elder, struggling to fight the urge of the magickal aphrodisiac… "I can't f-find a bloody thing…" He looked down at the book, seemingly to hide his expressions. "I j-just…" He exhaled deeply, his clenched fists shaking as he fought it. "I need to wait it out I suppose…"

Alfred nodded and backed off a little, only to feel his hand on his sleeve. "Stay…" the emerald-eyed blonde said, almost soundless and somewhat needy. "I mean… D-Don't take it that way… I want to f-figure out how exactly it h-happened…"

The Brit was almost defeated, the younger could tell… "Arthur… I'm sorry…" The elder leaned on him a little as he walked to the living room, settling the trembling man next to him on the couch. "So, just wait it out? How long do you think this is going to go on?"

Arthur merely shrugged and rested his head on his chest, almost inaudible sounds of his struggle coming in the form of tiny grunts and moans that escaped the confines of his throat. At times, jolts and shivers ran through him as he tried to keep still… It was all Alfred could do to just keep an arm around him.

Ten minutes passed… The shivers subsided and the noises faded into silence… Arthur lifted his head from his chest and sighed, closing his eyes and sinking back down. "I'm alright now…" He nuzzled into his neck and exhaled softly. "Thank you…"

"For hexing you?" He cracked a smile and the other blonde swatted his shoulder. "Yeah yeah I know… No spells without you watching me…"

"Summoning is fine, but spellwork is a no," he agreed, and the other felt him get a bit closer. "But… If you would ever want to try that spell again, like if you remember in time…" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I mean, there are far more effective, potent ways of doing that sort of thing… And not until you're trained of course!"

"I get it… So… Soon?"

"Very…"


	5. Chapter 5

_So… This has been on the backburner for like THREE WHOLE WEEKS. I'm so sorry to those who wanted more right away; college got the better of me. School comes before anything else, other than my own health, so… Yup._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for PROMISED SMUT FOR_ _ **HISUIRYUU**_ _! I don't own Hetalia, Arthur, or Alfred! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Monsters and Magic – Chapter Five**

"Ready?" Alfred nodded and opened his eyes, grounded and calmed, prepared to do just about anything. The elder blonde nodded and lifted a hand, sealing the room they were in like he'd said he would; a web-like layer of pale green energy spreading over the floor like spilled water and then up the walls and ceiling effortlessly. "Try to summon a hippogriff and tame him."

The biggest creature he could summon to start out with… Alfred inhaled and spoke the summoning commands he'd augmented to his liking out loud, but under his breath. Rather than allowing the creature to merely take from his energy and his alone, he was calling to other sources, but not Arthur, to feed the beast. Considering he'd almost passed out the last time he'd summoned one, he thought this to be an appropriate thing to do, and the older had never said otherwise.

The web of blue energy from his hands slid outward to the center of the room, weaving into the form of the creature, before breaking and the oddly deep chirp of the beast itself rang through. Alfred automatically bowed to the mainly white and golden hippogriff, keeping eye contact with his frightening golden eyes. The beast cocked its head a little and then bowed back, allowing the blonde to approach and lightly pet his beak.

"Well done." Arthur nodded and then bowed to the hippogriff as well, the creature allowing him to approach as well. He stroked a few of his tawny wing feathers before a net of green energy wove around him and he dissipated into nothingness. "Now try to make a tree grow, but not root." He tossed the other an acorn.

Alfred held the small seed and inhaled. This required incantation toward the small life in the seed, as well as providing it energy to grow as to not allow it to root. He placed the words that were native to his tongue now in his mind as not to trip over them, the spoken words broken every so often until he could pronounce all of them. Slowly the acorn split and a tiny stalk grew, growing upwards and outwards until he was forced to place the sapling on the ground out of sheer weight.

At the end, the rootless tree's leaves spread over the ceiling, cramped a little but not broken or bending too much. The younger blonde felt fine but then felt weaker and weaker as his energy was withering away, given to the tree. "Cut off feeding the plant. Stop or you'll pass out." He slowly struggled to cut it off, like turning a wheel to close a valve, left panting a little at the end of it all. "There you go…"

He watched as the healthy tree began to wither away, drying up and losing its leaves as soon as he cut off the energy. Alfred had come to expect it, but the first few times he'd gotten angry at Arthur for putting him through all of that wasted energy just to have it be lost. All that was left of the tree was a small heap of mulch-like dirt at the end of it all.

"Now try an incantation of your own." He jumped at the other's words a little, then accessed his flow of energy again and allowed the spell to feed from him, not directed toward anything but what his will wanted. As the last word rolled off his tongue, the spell well-practiced and revised just in the wee hours of the morning as he'd trained, he felt a wave of energy fill the room, running along the web of green energy that sealed the room and dissipating it. As well as the barrier being broken, a sense of want filled him… "Well… I suppose you've passed all the tests I wanted you to pass… Now all that's needed is…"

Arthur blinked a few times and then sighed softly. "You didn't…" His voice was somewhat annoyed, but mostly wistful and quiet, as if he didn't want to admit what he was under right now. Alfred nodded and smiled, feeling it hit him too. "Then…" The elder blushed a little now as he walked over to him. "Then I suppose you've surpassed even me in power… being able to twine two spells together so well that I couldn't even detect the purpose of either of them… Congratulations…" He pressed his mouth to the sapphire-eyed man's and wrapped his arms about the back of his neck. This was a welcome surprise, the younger feeling the want turn into need, the feeling of pleasure and craving intensify. When the kiss ended, and older man took his hand and quickly made his way to the bedroom, his face pink and his eyes hazed over.

Alfred found himself very quickly with the other in his arms, a hand entwined in his hair and the other at the small of his back, bowing the emerald-eyed man into him with a smile. He felt Arthur shiver a bit, a soft moan escaping him like before, but these weren't held back, subdued, like they were when he was fighting it… He was all in…

"Alfred…" the Brit whispered, bringing his mouth to the younger's ear, Alfred melting at bit in his state and his darkened blue eyes fluttering closed. Normally he'd be the one doing that to the elder, but… Damn it was… He heard a soft chuckle, feeling the breath from it down his neck a little. "I guess this spell hits the caster a lot harder than the recipient…" He felt heat spread across his cheeks and he nodded a little. "Thought so…"

"That's because it's feeding off my energy and not your's…" he murmured back in answer, not wanting to break the spell and somewhat pleased that it wasn't draining him too quickly like before. "The spell is intertwined with my body and not your's, so it's to be expected that this affects me more…" He squirmed a bit, trying to get a bit more comfortable, his pants already feeling a bit tighter than they were moments before. "Damn… This spell…"

"You didn't think it all through, did you?" Arthur chuckled, meeting his lips and skimming a hand down his chest, slipping under the black tee the younger blonde wore eagerly. "How intense it all would be for you? I know that I…" He paused as he deepened the kiss for a moment. "It's affecting me like a drug… An aphrodisiac… It must be hell for you then…" The emerald-eyed man smiled and let his other hand fall to the younger's thigh, the bespectacled man leaning into his touch and letting out a soft whimper of need. Arthur's face grew a bit more crimson. "Already…?" Alfred nodded, a bit shocked himself, then left a little moaning mess as the elder moved just where he craved it.

There was the short, quick sound of a zipper and then the younger buried his mouth against the Brit's neck, the other blonde knowing him almost too well… He felt the elder's neck tense up under his lips before relaxing, allowing one of his hands to snake under Arthur's shirt and up his back before breaking away and pulling it off. He smiled almost drunkenly in pleasure as he bent his head to kiss along the other blonde's exposed collarbones and then down to his chest, his nipples in particular. Alfred felt the older man arch just a little into him as he just barely touched his teeth to the pink bud, darting his eyes up to his face and seeing a somewhat euphoric expression.

"Good…?" He couldn't help but tease him about this after what he'd all been doing… Alfred was met with a darkly pleasured glare, almost as if the elder was challenging him. Arthur nodded and the younger smirked as he lowered a hand to his crotch. His face went a bit pink as he felt the Brit jump in surprise and then grind into his hand and a little also into his own crotch.

"Shut up and kiss me dammit…" Such a demand wasn't hard to follow through on at this point, their breath easily mingling and both having to break away at times to pant or moan in delicious ways. By the end of that bout, Arthur's pants were hanging about his knees, his trousers long forgotten, the same with the younger, although his shirt was still on. The spell was almost worn off by then, but by that time neither of them were just affected by the spell alone anymore. "Alfred… I need you…"

The younger nodded, nipping at his chest as the hand that had somehow stayed at the other's back the entire time, steadying him, moved lower, the elder rising to allow him access to his entrance. He felt Arthur shudder and tense up against him as he slipped one digit within, his short nails still hurting as he clung to him a little. At a concerned look from Alfred, the Brit went beet red and quickly stuttered out, "I-I'm fine… I ran out a few nights ago… So just w-without I guess… I'll be alright… Don't worry…"

Even then, the older blonde made little noises of discomfort as the other two were added, his deeply dark emerald eyes closed most of the time as the younger tried to make him forget it all with his mouth and other hand, pumping him in time to the kisses he graced the other's chest with. "You okay?" Arthur nodded and slid his own free hand into the other blonde's hair, pulling lightly. "More…?" This wasn't posed exactly as a question, but as an odd sort of request. Arthur nodded with a slightly worried smile.

Alfred felt the thrum of energy in his head escalate as he renewed the spell, both men gasping just a moment apart as the pleasure seemed to triple. "This will help I hope…" He could barely move without brushing something that would trigger a wave of pleasure, but he laid the elder down and lifted a leg to around his waist, inside and moaning the next second. He heard Arthur gasp and flinch slightly, tightening around him, but then relaxing, moaning almost silently. His face betrayed the deep pleasure he no doubt was in, but his moans… It was like he'd already lost his voice… The younger moved and so did the elder, moving into him to deepen everything they were both feeling…

It honestly was the shortest the both had ever had, taking only seven more thrusts to force them both to their ends. The emerald-eyed man let out a strangled sort of mewl and trembled uncontrollably almost at the same moment the younger filled him, the fatigue the younger blonde felt dangerously weakening his spell, sapping more and more energy. He ended the spell as soon as the elder had finished, holding him close as he slipped out.

"Nn…" was the soft sound Arthur hummed against his chest, still seemingly highly sensitive all over, as the younger just barely ran his fingertips along his spine and he shivered. "Thanks… I suppose you… You're a magic user now…"

"Yup…" He tilted his chin up and kissed him softly, feeling the elder nuzzle into his neck… 'Now I can protect you and let you feel like this and… I can be your equal in at least one way…' he thought, smiling as fatigue took him over. 'I love him… so I want to be his equal…'


End file.
